Une nouvelle année (Marauders fanfiction)
by hufflemoony
Summary: Une année quelconque parmi 7. Rien de plus, n'est ce pas? Mais ce n'est pas rien. C'est l'année de toutes les découvertes. Ils ont 15 ans. Dehors, la guerre se prépare. Pour James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Amos, Lena, Lily, Maya et tant d'autres, tout va changer. Venez découvrir leur histoire.
1. Poudlard Express (C1)

Bonjour! Cette histoire est l'une de celles que je ne finirais pas forcément, j'en ai écris 4 chapitres, continué un peu mais j'ai un peu laissé tomber. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, tout sur toute l'année, et ça m'énerve de ne plus rien inventer! quand j'aurais à nouveau l'envie de continuer cette histoire je posterais la suite.

Je précise aussi que cette fanfic est très particulière vu qu'elle se déroule sur une time-line impossible en quelques sortes. Molly, Amos, Bellatrix, Lucius, Arthur ne pourraient pas être à Poudlard la 5e année des Maraudeurs. J'ai aussi des pairings bizarres :$ et des OC impossibles :$ breeef enjoy.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1: POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Il faisait particulièrement beau et chaud en cette journée de premier septembre. La gare de King's Cross était bondée et accueillait de nombreux voyageurs; dont beaucoup avec d'étranges bagages et accoutrements ridicules. De grandes robes colorées ou ternes, chouettes, hiboux, chats et vieux grimoires poussiéreux s'entassaient sur les portes-bagages. Les passants certes intrigués ne s'arrêtaient jamais trop longtemps. C'était compréhensible. On aurait pu prendre tous ces gens étranges pour des fous.

Entre les quais 9 et 10 se tenaient avec leurs portes-bagages quatre adolescents qui avaient une discussion visiblement agitée.

"-Pour la dernière fois, James, les compartiments sont trop petits pour y rentrer à plus de quatre ! C'est voyant !

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, un peu maigre et à l'air malade qui avait pris la parole. Il avait des cheveux châtains, des traits bienveillants et quelques grains de beauté sur le visage. Il avait l'air bien plus calme que le reste du groupe.

-Pffffff! On aura qu'à s'assoir à plusieurs sur la même place...

Le dénommé James était un garçon plus grand, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme, et surtout... très beau. Il portait des lunettes avec une monture à la mode, et était parfaitement habillé. Il avait les cheveux bruns soigneusement ébouriffés et des yeux bleus qui ressortaient avec le noir de sa tenue.

Un autre garçon laissa échapper un rire. Encore plus grand que James, il avait l'air plus négligé que les deux autres, mais tout aussi beau que James. Il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et noirs.

-Cornedrue, Lunard a raison. On va rester juste nous quatre... Les filles nous rejoindront au banquet ! C'est pas grave.

James soupira. Il se tourna vers le dernier garçon.

-Qu'en penses tu, Peter ?

Peter était un garçon plus petit, rondouillard et sensiblement moins séduisant. Il avait des cheveux châtains sans éclat, des petits yeux vitreux et un trop petit nez.

-Oh...Hum... Sirius et Remus ont raison! Restons ensembles !

Il souria, l'air un peu gêné de contredire James. Ce dernier soupira.

-Rooooh. Vous êtes pas drôles. Je devrais attendre la journée pour admirer Evans !

Soudain, il poussa son porte-bagages plein sur le mur entre les deux voies, en un sourire en coin... et disparu à l'instant même de la collision. Bientôt imité par Remus, Sirius et Peter, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur un quai bizarre, agité et joyeux, surplombé d'une grande locomotive rouge. Le Poudlard Express.

Un groupe d'adultes les rejoint. Une femme aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de James se précipita vers lui.

-James, tu es impossible!

Elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ouais, je sais, maman!

Il ria. Un homme qui devait être son père s'adressa alors à tout le groupe.

-Le train va partir, les garçons! Allez-y où il n'y aura plus aucun compartiment de libre.

Remus et Peter qui parlaient à leurs parents respectifs et Sirius qui restait près des Potter hochèrent la tête. James et Sirius rentrèrent en trombes dans les wagons, suivis de près par Remus et Peter. Ils dirent une dernière fois au revoir par la fenêtre du wagon, puis le train partit.

-Il y a toujours des wagons libres à dr...

-HEYYYYYY!

Une fille plutôt petite aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisettes avait interrompu James.

-Salut Molly! dit Remus en souriant.

-Hey. Sirius souriait en coin.

-Salut! dirent à leurs tours simultanément James et Peter.

Molly embrassa brièvement Sirius, les autres garçons souriant en s'échangeant des regards amusés.

-Comment ça va ? dit la jeune fille en s'adressant à tous.

-Super bien ! lui répondit James. Mais on parlera au banquet, ok? On va aller chercher un compartiment.

-A plus alors!

Elle rentra dans un wagon où l'attendait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts, ainsi qu'une grande fille blonde et une autre blonde, un peu plus petite. Ces deux dernières leurs adressèrent un signe de la main en souriant.

-Salut Lily ! Hey Maya! Bonjour Angelina! dirent tour à tour les quatre amis... enfin, seulement trois. James était complètement absorbé par la vision de la fille aux yeux verts, soupirant.

Cette fille se trouvait être Lily Evans. Lily était une élève, et la préfète, de Gryffondor, en 5e année, comme eux. Elle était reconnue comme très belle par la plupart des garçons. Brillante, drôle, d'une bonté exceptionnelle et à l'écoute. James en était amoureux depuis leur première année, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée. Elle le trouvait arrogant et elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon qui s'amusait à harceler d'autres élèves simplement car ce sont des Serpentard, ou qu'il ne les apprécient pas pour une raison ou une autre. Sirius et Peter le soutenaient volontiers, d'ailleurs. Remus y était opposé mais ne protestait pas, ayant bien trop peur de vexer un de ses amis inespérés. James lançait souvent des maléfices à Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de Lily, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Les garçons trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, James étant quasiment allongé sur le siège.

-Aaaaaah. 5e année. On va avoir 16 ans!

-Et moi 15 seulement en novembre, Cornedrue, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, je sais, Patmol... répondit James en riant.

-On va faire de nouvelles virées? demanda Peter, excité par cette idée.

-Dès qu'on pourra, répondit James en souriant en coin. Avec la carte et la cape, évidemment !

-Restons sérieux quand même. Il y a les B.U.S.E. à la fin de l'année, les gronda Remus, toujours un peu plus sérieux.

-Pfff. OUI. Et on va rafler les meilleures notes, comme toujours!

Sirius éclata de rire en donnant un coup de coude amical à James. Peter sortit un jeu d'échecs sorciers.

-On a tout le temps d'y penser ! Alors qu'un de vous aille chercher des chocogrenouilles et on organise un tournoi.

-Bonne idée, Queudver ! Mais tu t'occupes des chocogrenouilles, nous t'attendons... lui dit James avec un grand sourire.

Peter alla directement acheter un gros paquet de chocogrenouilles. Sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, ainsi que d'autres plus indésirables, comme Rogue, de Serpentard qu'il croisa devant la vendeuse de friandises. Il lui lança un sourire narquois, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait avec James, Severus souffrirait de ses sorts. Rogue l'ignora.

Severus Rogue qui était dans la même année qu'eux à Serpentard, était un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs gras mal coupés, aux robes de sorciers de bas-étages, à la peau cireuse et à un nez d'une taille considérable. Étant le meilleur ami de Lily Evans, James avait directement été très jaloux de sa complicité avec elle. Il en avait fait son bouc-émissaire depuis sa première année. Ils se détestaient et méprisaient réciproquement, James entraînant ses amis dans sa haine.

Quand Peter revint dans le compartiment, Remus et James s'affrontaient aux échecs sous le regard amusé de Sirius. Remus avait un gros avantage sur James qui se défendait avec acharnement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs en mangeant et en parlant de leurs projets pour l'année.

-On va trouver un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas éternellement célibataire, Remus! proposa Sirius en riant.

-Ouais! Avant la fin de cette année! dit James en souriant.

Remus roula des yeux.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi? demande Peter en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu le sais très bien! répondit Remus en soupirant.

-Oh. dit James, haussant les sourcils.

-C'est complètement idiot de te priver de quoi que ce soit à cause de ta légère anomalie... le raisonna Sirius.

-"Ma légère anomalie"? Sirius, je suis un loup-garou! Un véritable monstre!

-Non. Tu es notre ami et un ami génial - tu nous laisse recopie tes notes de cours, après tout... Tu n'es pas un monstre en dehors de quelques heures par mois où tu ne reste qu'un loup. Ce qui est un ANIMAL, pas un monstre.

-De toute façon, personne ne voudra jamais de moi...

-Nous, on est tes amis ! Y a pas que des imbéciles à Poudlard ! Je suis sûr que ça finira par arriver. dit fermement James.

Tu ne peux pas savoir, marmonna Remus. Je ne mérite personne.

-Si, dit Peter en le regardant. James a raison... Cette année, je sens que tout va changer."


	2. Nouvelle (C2)

Je poste le chapitre 2 à la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ;p

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2: NOUVELLE**

"Le train arriva enfin à destination. A l'opposé total du compartiment des maraudeurs, dans le wagon gauche, une jeune fille était... un peu perdue. Elle avait passé le trajet seule dans un des rares compartiments encore libre, et était très mal à l'aise, presque angoissée. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard. Originaire de Salem, Lena Duchannes allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard, en 5e année ! Elle ne savait absolument pas comment ça allait se passer en pratique, bien qu'elle savait que l'école fonctionnait par un système de maisons. Elle avait appris par cœur toutes les caractéristiques des maisons pour ne pas se tromper, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir trop de préjugés non plus...

Alors qu'elle fixait nerveusement le sol en marchant, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune, elle se cogna à quelqu'un près de la sortie du wagon.

"-Hé ! Fais attention !

C'était un garçon grand, brun, arborant une expression et un grand sourire chaleureux. Son écusson indiquait qu'il appartenait à la maison Poufsouffle. Elle se remémora ses caractéristiques: dévouement, patience, gentillesse, travail acharné, fair-play et tolérance. Des gens sympas, en somme ! Elle lui adressa un sourire nerveux et désolé.

-Oh... Hum... Je suis désolée.

-T'inquiète, c'est rien ! lui répondit le garçon en souriant. Moi, c'est Amos Diggory ! Préfet des Poufsouffle ! T'es une nouvelle, non ?

-Euh... Je suis enchantée Amos ! Et oui. Je suis Lena Duchannes. Je rentre en 5e année.

-Comme moi ! Et ton accent laisse présumer que tu es américaine. Allez, suis moi, je vais te présenter des gens avant ta répartition !

Il sourit à Lena puis l'entraîna sur le quai de Pré-Au-Lard. Il lui présenta d'abord Ted Tonks, un Poufsouffle de sixième année qui se trouvait être très sympathique et le meilleur ami d'Amos, puis Mara Sileyry, 5e année à Poufsouffle et préfète, une jeune fille drôle aux cheveux constamment ébouriffés. Amos lui présenta quelques autres personnes qu'elle oublia vite dans la foule, puis ils rencontrèrent un groupe de Serdaigle qui étaient visiblement d'autres amis d'Amos.

-Alors lui, c'est Xenophilius Lovegood, mais appelle le Xeno, c'est plus court, dit Amos en riant.

Un garçon blond platine fit un signe à Lena pour signaler que c'était lui. Spontané et rêveur, il était lui, le préfet des Serdaigle. Une jeune fille plus petite, d'un blond un peu plus foncé, alla se présenter d'elle-même à Lena.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Pandora McTinner ! Je suis en 4e année ! elle souriait à Lena.

-Enchanté... Pand...Pandora, c'est ça ? Original !

-Ouais ! Mais évite de trop l'écorcher, c'est déjà compliqué avec ton accent !

Lena laissa échapper un rire. Tous ces gens avaient vite fait disparaître son angoisse. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille asiatique se présenta devant eux.

-Alors, Amos, tu ne me présente pas ?

Elle adressa son plus beau sourire à Amos, visiblement dans une vaine tentative d'attirer l'attention.

-Lena, je te présente Miu Chang ! 5e année à Serdaigle.

Amos souria à Lena et elle lui rendit son sourire, mais Miu lança un regard noir à Lena, qui ne comprit pas vraiment. Ils rencontrèrent encore d'autres élèves sur leurs chemins vers le château. Lena était émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle voyait: le château était dans une ambiance médiévale impressionnante. Elles ouvraient grands ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, avide de découvrir un peu plus le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle fut étonnée de découvrir que le plafond donnait sur le ciel.

-Pandora, comment on fait quand il pleut ?

Amos répondit à la place de son amie.

-C'est un sortilège. Pas le vrai ciel. Une simple impression. Tu ne vas pas finir trempée !

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil en riant. Lena leva les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle voulu s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle avec Amos, Ted et Mara, mais la professeure qu'on lui présenta comme McGonnagall l'appela à venir avec les premières années pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Elle se sentait comme une intrus, seule cinquième année dans une foule de pré-adolescents, et tout le monde la regardait sans vraiment le vouloir. Le silence se fit sans qu'on ait à le demander, lorsque Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école, se leva.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année au Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie ! Que vous fassiez votre première rentrée ici ou que vous soyez un habitué, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année et que vous réussirez vos examens. Je sais aussi que vous êtes impatient de manger le délicieux repas qui se tient devant vous !

Lena vit Amos hocher frénétiquement la tête en entendant parler du repas. Dumbledore adressa un sourire bienveillant aux élèves.

-Mais pour l'instant, le professeur McGonnagall va apporter le Choixpeau et nous allons commencer la répartition des élèves de première année et des nouveaux élèves.

Les nouveaux élèves ... Il y avait seulement Lena. Elle se sentait encore plus observée. Le professeur McGonnagall apporta un tabouret un chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau, que Lena savait magique. On le posait sur la tête, et il fouillait dans votre esprit et vos pensées pour découvrir vos aptitudes, votre bon ou mauvais fond, vos intentions, vos envies, votre personnalité, tout ça pour vous répartir dans la bonne maison.

Le professeur McGonnagall commença l'appel des élèves. La lettre A... Puis B... C... D... Lena sentait la tension monter. Elle espérait se retrouver à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ! Et pourvu que les gens soient sympathiques, au moins... Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Elle fut vite appelée et se leva timidement, se plaçant sur le tabouret en regardant le sol pour éviter les regards rivés sur elle. La professeure mis le Choixpeau sur sa tête et il commença à lui parler.

-Lena... Lena... très intelligente, n'est ce pas ? Et avide d'apprentissage ? Je penses que c'est tout trouvé... La maison idéale pour toi c'est... **SERDAIGLE** !

Le Choixpeau avait hurlé ce dernier mot. Sa répartition avait été très rapide. Lena sourit grandement et se leva sous les applaudissements de Pandora, Xeno et le reste de leur maison, bien que ceux de Miu soient visiblement un peu moins enthousiastes. Elle s'assit entre Pandora et Xeno et commença une discussion intéressante à propos de l'année à venir avec eux ainsi que Emma Finch-Fletchley, préfète des Serdaigle comme elle venait de l'apprendre. Le repas était délicieux, varié et surtout très copieux. Lena n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie. Tout se passa très bien.

A la fin du repas, les assiettes et couverts disparurent d'elles mêmes. Lena se leva en même temps que Pandora et les autres Serdaigles. Xeno et Emma les guidèrent jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle. Pour y entrer, il faut répondre à une question, comme l'expliqua Xenophilius, c'était parfois un peu compliqué mais on trouvait en général rapidement quelqu'un pour y répondre.  
Rentrée dans la salle commune, Lena s'émerveilla à nouveau. La salle commune était magnifique. Circulaire, elle avait aussi de grandes fenêtres qui donnait une vue sur les étoiles. Il y avait de grands canapés bleus nuits brodés, de nombreuses tables de travail et des objets magiques en tout genre sur les étagères, ainsi que d'innombrables livres dans une bibliothèque. On voyait aussi au fond de la pièce une grande statue de pierre de Rowena Serdaigle, surmontée d'une réplique de son diadème en bronze.

Lena n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'observer un peu plus la pièce et rentra rapidement dans son dortoir qu'elle allait partager avec Pandora, Miu et Emma. Les lits et les dortoirs étaient tout aussi agréables que la salle commune, toujours dans les tons bleus et bronze. A peine installée, Lena ferma les yeux et s'endormit entre les couvertures bleu ciel, songeant à tous les bons moments qu'elle allait passer à Poudlard."


	3. Amitiés jalousées (C3)

**CHAPITRE 3: AMITIÉS JALOUSÉES**

"Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée, et la vie reprenait son cours normal à Poudlard.  
Les quatre Maraudeurs passèrent la majorité de leur temps libre avec leur bande d'amis.  
Depuis la fin de l'année précédente, James avait une énième petite amie insignifiante qui était plus une fille qu'il embrassait quand l'envie lui prenait qu'une vraie petite amie: Loelie Parkey, 5e année à Serdaigle, qui malgré sa maison ne brillait pas de nombreuses qualités intellectuelles... au contraire. James le savait et s'en fichait. Elle était plutôt jolie et c'est ce qui lui suffisait. Il se fichait complètement d'elle, même si elle était accro. Ses amis ne trouvaient pas ça très honnête envers elle, mais qu'importe! Il ne pouvait pas avoir Lily. Il avait Loelie.

Molly et Sirius étaient ensembles depuis à peu près le même moment, mais eux c'était sincère, bien que leur relation soit improbable: ils étaient deux parfaits opposés, l'une studieuse, dévouée et responsable et l'autre rebelle, dragueur et bad-boy sur les bords.

Peter et Remus, eux, avaient toujours été célibataires. Peter car il n'avait jamais eu un physique avantageux et Remus par choix pur et simple, même si l'occasion ne s'était jamais vraiment présentée.

Un vendredi après-midi de septembre, après les cours, James, Sirius et Peter flânaient assis dans le parc dans un coin ombragé, agréable et verdoyant avec leurs amies Molly, Maya et Angelina.

Remus, lui, s'était assis au soleil, près du lac, pour lire. Il était plongé dans sa lecture lorsqu'une voix familière l'interrompit.  
"-Salut Remus, le salua Lily d'une voix presque douce.  
Elle s'assit près de son ami. Il lui souria.  
-Hey, Lily. Ça va? Ça te dérange pas trop de m'empêcher de lire?!  
Elle éclata de rire.  
-Personnellement, ça va. Je te trouble?  
La jeune fille aux yeux verts souria en coin, moqueuse.  
-Oh, pas spécialement...  
Remus laissa échapper un rire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Et quelle passionnante lecture est ce que j'interromps ?  
Remus lui montra la couverture du livre.  
-Un livre moldu. Tu dois connaître... _Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur_!  
-Oh! Oui. Je l'ai déjà lu, un chef d'oeuvre.  
Elle lui sourit.  
-De ce que j'ai lu je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi !  
-Tu me diras quand tu auras fini.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement.  
-Et à part ça, comment ça va ? l'interrogea Remus.  
-Super bien ! Poudlard m'avait manqué. Et toi ?  
-Ça va bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Moi aussi, je suis content de revenir. Pas trop dur, les vacances avec ta sœur ?  
-Ça passe.  
Elle lui souria faiblement. Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-C'est rien de grave. Ça passera.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son son front. Lily hocha brièvement la tête. Elle changea de sujet.  
-Ouais... Quoi de neuf ?  
-Oh, rien, comme d'hab'. La routine revient.  
Lily grimaça.  
-Ce qui signifie aussi que James va vite revenir essayer par tous les moyens de me séduire.  
Remus esquissa un sourire amusé.  
-Exact. Mais ne fait pas trop attention...  
-Et toi, toujours aucune fille en vue?  
Elle souriait, moqueuse.  
-Pas spécialement.  
Il lui lança un regard à moitié intrigué. Elle souria en coin.  
-Sûr ?  
 _Il faut bien avouer que_ _t'es_ _un canon, Evans, mais nan, je dirais pas_ _ça_ _!_ pensa Remus.  
-Parfaitement.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel en riant Lily posa sa tête sur son épaule en faisant la moue.  
-Tu me déçois, Remus. Je comptais sur toi pour trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper.  
Remus posa son livre. Il soupira dramatiquement.  
-Je sais. Je suis décevant.  
Lily ria puis l'embrassa sur la joue.  
-Pffffff!

Maya Malefoy était assise près de ses amis. Elle avait un an de plus qu'eux, mais ils étaient tout de même ses meilleurs repères à Poudlard, qu'elle préférait de loin à chez elle où sa famille obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à la doctrine du sang-pur.

Il y avait quelques mois de ça, elle avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour l'un de ses amis. Le plus calme, le plus discret, le plus intelligent mais qui restait drôle d'une certaine manière, adorable et ... super canon: Remus Lupin. Ce n'était pas le genre de garçons qu'elle aimait bien habituellement. Elle était du genre séductrice, et elle aimait les "bad-boys". Mais pour une fois... Il changeait la donne. Elle se déciderait à lui dire un de ces jours. Personne ne lui résistait en général. Mais... Il la rendait différente. Presque timide. Gênée. Elle voulait être la première.

Elle se leva sans vraiment d'objectif.  
-Hé, tu vas où? demanda Angelina, les autres étant tous concentrés sur leurs conversations.  
-Euh... Juste me balader.  
Angelina hocha la tête. Maya s'éloigna, partant vers le lac.

Elle vit directement Remus et Lily, cette dernière étant toujours appuyée contre le lycantrophe. Ils étaient dos à Maya. Elle plissa les yeux.  
-Lily, arrête un peu de te moquer de mon "célibat injustifié" et contente toi de me parler... Des B.U.S.E., tiens!  
 _Elle a dit_ _ça_ _?_ pensa la 6e année. Maya fut soudain prise d'hostilité envers son amie.  
-Pfff! Regardes moi ce joliiii visage quand tu es énervé !  
Lily éclata de rire.  
-Tu m'EXASPÈRE!  
-Ça ne sera jamais pire que James ou Sirius.  
-...Certes.  
Elle ria à nouveau.  
-Il n'y a pas que le château que je suis contente de retrouver Remus.  
-Moi aussi.  
Ils sourirent. Maya souffla de rage et tourna rapidement les talons. Elle n'en pouvait plus.  
 _C'est_ _ELLE ! Toujours ELLE !_ _Avec_ _James. Et_ _beaucoup_ _d'autres_ _..._

Lily se retourna en l'entendant, bientôt imitée de Remus. Ils froncèrent simultanément les sourcils, sans avoir reconnu Maya, puis reprirent normalement leur discussion.

* * *

De l'autre côté du lac, une jeune fille récemment arrivée à Poudlard discutait avec un nouvel ami.  
-Amos, encore merci ! Je n'aurais jamais survécu à cette première semaine sans toi ... dit Lena, radieuse.  
-De rien, Lena. Je n'ai fais que le devoir que Xenophilius rechigne à accomplir, répondit Amos en éclatant de rire.  
-Hum. C'est très bien que ce soit toi qui le fasses.  
-J'en sus content. Tu es de bonne compagnie, dit Amos avec un clin d'œil.  
Lena leva les yeux au ciel.  
-Je sais, je sais ! dit-elle, amusée.  
-Tu réagis à peine à mes compliments. C'est blessant !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, Amos simulant une petite moue. Il lui avait fait visité le château spacieux et l'avait aidée à trouver ses salles de cours toute la semaine. Sinon, elle avait passé le reste du temps avec Pandora, Emma - qui s'avérait être une excellente joueuse d'échecs - et parfois Xenophilius. Miu n'avait pas plus manifestée l'envie de faire mieux sa connaissance que le premier jour, mais Lena s'en fichait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment des amis sorciers. Comme elle. Chez elle, elle était solitaire. Tout ça était nouveau pour elle. Amos était son meilleur ami à Poudlard, mais c'était irréaliste de l'appeler ainsi après si peude temps.  
-Donc ici, c'est le Lac Noir. Il y a pleins d'êtres de l'eau mais c'est pratique quand il fait chaud l'été !  
-On peut s'y baigner?!  
-Oui ! On peut aussi s'imposent s'assoir à côté et se reposer à l'ombre des saules mais c'est nettement moins amusant. C'est aussi un très bon observatoires quand on s'allonge près du lac en pleine nuit l'été - ou en s'en approchant. Les étoiles sont belles.  
-Je viendrais voir ça.  
-Quand tu veux !  
Il lui lança un autre clin d'œil. On aurait dit une manie chez lui !  
Lena ria légèrement à cette pensée.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis un bord du lac, discutant toujours en grignotant des patacitrouilles, Pandora et Miu arrivèrent au bord du lac, discutant initialement des sujets qui risquaient de tomber aux B.U.S.E.  
-Salut Lena ! Salut Amos ! les salua jovialement Pandora.  
-Salut, Amos.  
Miu ignora royalement Lena mais souria de mieux qu'elle pouvait à Amos. Tous le remarquèrent. Une légère gêne s'installa et ils décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Amos et Lena leur sourient.  
-Salut vous deux ! dit Amos.  
-Hey, répondit timidement Lena.  
-Qu'est que vous faisiez ? demanda Miu en plissant les yeux.  
-On finissait la visite du parc en discutant ! répondit simplement Amos.  
-Génial ! On peut venir ? souria Pandora.  
-Bien sûr ! dit Lena, même si elle aurait préféré tenir les regards meurtriers injustifiés de Miu loins d'elle.  
Pandora et Miu s'assièrent perd du lac avec eux.  
-Comment s'annonce cette année pour vous petits aigles ? les interrogea le seul garçon du groupe en souriant, amusé. Miu gloussa. Pandora rétorqua comme si de rien n'était:  
-Rooooh ! Arrête un peu, le blaireau !  
-Ce n'était même pas méchant... c'est bien les aigles...  
Il fit la moue. Lena, Pandora et Miu éclatèrent de rire.  
-Je penses que ça se passeras bien, répondit enfin sérieusement Lena en lui souriant.  
 _Mais si Miu reste antipathique,_ _ça_ _va_ _être_ _bizarre_ _._ pensa l'américaine.  
-Je n'en doute pas ! dit le Poufsouffle.  
-C'est sûr.  
Pandora souria à Lena. Miu restait un peu à l'écart, lançant souvent des regards de colère à Lena et parfois même à Pandora pour l'avoir emmenée ici. Pandora ne saissisait pas le message. Dès qu'elle croisait le regard d'Amos cependant elle était bien plus tendre.  
-Et toi, Amos ?  
Elle passa pas très naturellement ses mains dans ses cheveux.  
-Ça va. Je pense que nos B.U.S.E. seront toutes excellentes ! leur répondit Amos, enthousiaste avec un grand sourire.

Ils parlèrent en mangeant, finissant leur énorme paquet de patacitrouilles. Amos en était visiblement accro ! Il parlait surtout à Lena, et réciproquement, au grand désespoir de Miu. Ça ne dérangeait pas Pandora qui trouvait ça normal de bien accueillir la nouvelle, même si ça prenait du temps. Miu leva cependant fréquemment les yeux au ciel. À de diverses occasions, elle fit tout son possible pour attirer l'attention du préfet, sans succès. Il ne la regardait pas spécialement, toute son attention sur leur nouvelle amie. Miu le supportait très mal et en voulait à Lena. Pandora le vit, connaissant bien son amie mais ne fit aucune remarque devant Amos et Lena.

Amos ne remarquait rien de la situation. De son point de vue ce n'était qu'une sympathique après-midi entre amis. Les regards et les tons employés étaient insignifiants.  
Lena remarquait tout, elle. Ça la rendait profondément mal à l'aise. Elle ne devinait rien des raisons de Miu mais ne voulait pas être une source de disputes ou de problèmes..."


End file.
